


Paperwork

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Jack hates paperwork





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Frustration

Jack sat at his desk and threw his pen down in frustration. The pen bounced off the pile of paperwork in front of him and rolled onto the floor with a clank.

Paperwork never seemed to end and he feared he would have to do it until the end of time. 

Considering that he was immortal, that might be true.

‘Something wrong, sir?’ Ianto asked as he sat a cup of coffee in front of Jack.

Jack sighed. ‘I hate paperwork.’

‘Perhaps I can help,’ Ianto said as he slid to his knees.

Jack grinned as Ianto unzipped Jack’s trousers and pulled out Jack’s cock.

‘Oh, I like this idea already,’

‘Always happy to help,’ Ianto said as he licked the cock head.

Ianto opened his mouth and took in the shaft. Jack revelled in the warmth of Ianto’s mouth. He might have had sex with countless people and aliens, but it never got old. With every new lover, it was a joy to find out what they liked. Ianto might not have Jack’s experience, but he made up for it in enthusiasm.

Before The Lisa Incident, it always felt like Ianto was holding something back, but now he was open. Well, as open as Ianto could be.

He looked down and stared at Ianto’s head moving forward and backward. Ianto’s hair looked so soft that Jack just wanted to touch it. Never one to deny himself, that is exactly what he did. The strands were indeed soft.

He moved his hands down and gripped Ianto’s shoulders. He revelled in the feeling of Ianto’s suit jacket under his fingers; he did enjoy period clothing.

After several minutes, he felt his orgasm building and he gripped Ianto’s shoulders tighter.

His eyes snapped shut and he sunk into his office chair.

He opened his eyes in time to see Ianto stand up and wipe the front of his suit. Jack felt wrecked and it seemed unfair that Ianto seemed completely unaffected. The only sign that something was different with Ianto was the pinkness of his cheeks.

‘Finish your paperwork and drink your coffee and there will be more blowjobs,’ Ianto said.

Jack grinned. ‘Yes, sir.’

He picked up his coffee cup and took a drink of the hot, bitter liquid.

He picked up his pen and got to work. Paperwork didn’t seem bad if there were going to be more blowjobs.


End file.
